


The Hollstein Tag

by 61wisampa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Roommates, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein are both gay, roommates and best friends. And they totally have an awesome YouTube Channel where they deny to the internet how much they're secretly in love with each other.
 
aka
the YouTuber AU that no one wants but is inevitable





	

**Chapter I: The Video that Started It All (aka the Moving In Video)**

“Caaaaarrrmm!” Laura called out as she entered their new apartment, carrying a box that was much too big for her to carry. “Carmilla! Where the frilly hell are you?! We haven't finished moving your boxes inside, and we still have to bring in mine!” She brought down the box and set it on the floor next to the door of one of the rooms—the one Carmilla had claimed. She knocked aggressively at the closed door and yelled again, “Carmilla Karnstein! I swear, I'll sell all of your belongings if you don't get out of there and help me!”

There was a grumble from the other side, and Laura could only roll her eyes before grabbing the set of keys from her pockets. It was a good thing she had the foresight to keep the copies instead of letting her broody best friend hold it. With a click, Laura opened the door and found Carmilla sprawled on her mattress.

The room was still bare, with two or three boxes stacked in the far corner. The bed frame wasn't assembled yet, and was leaning against the wall adjacent to the door. The only thing that seemed to be somewhat in place was the bare mattress in the middle of the room where Carmilla was curled up on, her back facing Laura, no doubt taking a nap.

Laura sighed and approached her lazy best friend. “Caaarrmm.” She sat down on the mattress and nudged the sleeping girl from behind. “C'mon, we need to at least unload everything from your car. Kirsch is coming later with his van carrying the furniture we bought, and we need to have the space cleared for those if we want his help assembling everything.”

Carmilla's nose scrunched up as she let out a groan. “Mmm... no. Too early.”

Laura shouldn't have been surprised that Carmilla was cranky and sleepy. She never woke up before noon back when they were in college, and she was practically nocturnal. Laura thought that coffee would've been enough to get the brunette awake through their move in but apparently, she was wrong.

“C'mon, Caaaarrrmmmm,” Laura continued, pulling her best friend by the wrist and practically dragging her out of the bed and onto the floor. When all that got her was another grumpy groan, she dropped the arm she was holding, causing it to flop down onto the floor rather unceremoniously, and laid herself on top of Carmilla perpendicularly on her stomach.

Carmilla let out a wheeze at the sudden weight on top of her. She cracked an eye open and looked down at the blonde. “Geez, Cupcake, if you wanted to be on top, you could've just said so instead of ambushing me like that.”

Laura, practically immune to Carmilla's flirty one liners, merely rolled her eyes and bounced on top of the dark haired girl. “We have. To go. Get. Our. Stuff.” She emphasized with each bounce.

Carmilla, having had enough, pushed Laura off with one last complaint. “Dammit, Hollis. Fine. I'll help move your things as long as your computer stays in your room. God knows I've had enough camera exposure to last a lifetime with your web journalism.”

Laura offered her a bright smile. “That's fair.” She moved to stand up but once she's pushed herself on all fours she suddenly gasped, Carmilla giving her a look as she leaned on her elbows. “That gives me an idea!”

Carmilla rolled her head back. “Oh no...”

–

Laura's camera nestled on a stand, pointing to the area closest to the door which they decided to be the dining area. The angle captured both the door and a part of the dining area where they temporarily left the boxes they had unloaded.

Carmilla came in with the last box just as Laura pressed record. “What exactly are you filming now, cutie?”

Laura could detect the usual tone of snark that meant Carmilla was wary of her plans and would probably not approve. Laura decided that the best course of action was to smile and say it. “ _We're_ shooting a video about moving in!”

Carmilla's head snapped back towards Laura from where she set the box down. “Excuse me. _'We'_?”

“Yep!” Laura entered the shot and began unpacking.

Carmilla followed her with her eyes and a frown. “Laura. I thought we agreed, no web journalism.”

“But this _isn't_ web journalism.” Laura explained as she unpacked their mugs and spoons—practically the only kitchen utensils they had in college—and put them inside the cupboards. “I'm thinking maybe we should do a comedy skit. You know, for YouTube and all?”

“And when did I sign this contract?”

“When you agreed to continue living with me.” She sent Carmilla one of her infamous Laura Hollis smiles.

Carmilla just looked away. “Hello, regrets.”

“C'mon! It'll be something fun we could do while our jobs are crappy. Just really silly skits so you won't end up locking yourself in your room for a week like a caveman while your school is out.”

“I like my caveman lifestyle, thank you.”

“Plleeeaaassee,” Laura linked her hands and sent Carmilla her best pout while dropping to her knees. “I'll do most of the work. You just have to appear every now and then.”

Carmilla immediately looked away, knowing she wouldn't be able to say no if she saw Laura Hollis's pout. “Why on Earth do you even need me?”

“Really, Carm? We're gay, we're best friends, and we live in the same apartment. It's like, the biggest YouTube trope out there!” Carmilla's only response was to roll her eyes. “Seriously, Carm. It's the formula. The only trope we don't have is the couple channel trope.”

Carmilla instantly regarded her with a raised eyebrow. “Are you asking me to be your fake YouTube girlfriend?”

Laura blushed. “W-what? No! I mean, that's like—it's the stupidest trope out there, you know? Like, the lesbian couple channels that only gets views because they make out in front of a camera and have very suggestive thumbnails, and videos that guys probably jerk off to. They're the worst! I mean, if they're really dating then I'm happy for them but do they have to rub it in everyone's faces that they're dating? Like aren't relationships supposed to be a little more private than that? And not to mention when they do break up they always end up making separate channels as if their subscribers are children and they'll both get half—”

“Laura,” she stopped at Carmilla's stern voice, but when she looked, Carmilla was smirking. “You're rambling again, Cupcake.”

“Right.” Laura shook her head, trying to recall what they had been talking about. “So again, we should start a YouTube channel! It won't be anything serious or any of that sort. And since we're gonna do skits that are mostly everyday life, you won't even have to act.”

“So you _don't_ want to make a couple channel with me?” Carmilla asked, her cute pout on her face.

Laura smiled back. “Not even if we're an actual couple.” She said sweetly before hefting the box labelled ' _shoes_ ' and putting it nearer to the door, where the shoe rack would be.

“I'm a little offended.” Carmilla chided playfully as she turned her body to follow Laura. “Are you ashamed of your feelings for me?”

“Oh hush, you overly sensitive brood. I just don't understand why people eat that all up. What they are in YouTube is like what gossip columns are in newspapers.”

“Pointless and irritating?”

Laura paused. “I would've used the word uninformative.”

“Maybe you're just jealous they have an actual relationship to share.” Carmilla shrugged, turning around to finally help Laura by grabbing the disassembled plastic shoe rack they had recently bought. She moved towards where Laura had put the box of shoes down and began to reassemble it as Laura retorted.

“But why would anyone even watch multiple videos where all they do is make out?” Carmilla turned and opened her mouth to answer but Laura interjects, pointing a warning finger at her. “That was a rhetorical question.” Carmilla smirked and shrugged in response. “But that's assuming they're actually together. I mean really, how many people do it just to get subscribers? Lesbians are the most loyal and dedicated following on the internet—that's a fact. There's no way no one has thought about exploiting it!”

“Of course, Cupcake,” Carmilla agreed drily, making Laura's face bunch up. “Now would you please be a sweetheart and take my clothes to my room? We need to get some of those boxes out of the way.”

Laura rolled her eyes before approaching the box messily labelled ' _Carm's clothes_ '. True to Carmilla fashion, the box wasn't even taped and was instead haphazardly closed by overlapping each of the flaps. Because of it, Laura could see a few underwear that was inside.

Normally, Laura would've at least averted her eyes due to embarrassment, but she spotted something that looked very much like cupcakes.

Frowning, she asked out loud, “Hey, is this mine?” and opened the box. She gasped when she confirmed her suspicions, the sound causing Carmilla to turn her head. “What is my underwear doing with your clothes?!”

Carmilla merely lifted an eyebrow and smirked back before turning back to her work.

Of course, that meant Laura now has to inspect _all_ of Carmilla's boxes for her stuff.

–

_FADE IN:_

_OUTSIDE NEW APARTMENT COMPLEX BESIDE CAR - DAY_

_Laura strains to carry a heavy box from the back of the car, grunting._

_INSIDE THE APARTMENT_

_Laura enters through the door still carrying the box. She looks for Carmilla and calls out._

_LAURA  
Caaaarrmm!_

_CARMILLA_  
(out of frame)  
Mmm? 

_LAURA  
Help me out here!_

_INSIDE CARMILLA'S ROOM_

_Carmilla is lying on the bed, reading a book on her lap._

_CARMILLA  
Be right there._

_Carmilla continues to read her book._

_Cut to--_

_CHANNEL INTRO – SHOW TITLE CARD_

_**THE ADVENTURES OF MOVING IN WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND** _

_DINING AREA 1_

_The place is full of unpacked boxes. Carmilla is trying to assemble the shoe rack in the corner of the video while Laura is opening a box._

_LAURA  
Hey, is this mine?_

_Scene cut to--_

_LIVING ROOM 1_

_Laura and Carmilla stands side by side pointing around._

_LAURA_  
I think the sofa should go there and the TV should go there.  
(points outside the frame) 

_CARMILLA  
Laura. Our TV is a wall-mount. We can't mount a wall-mount TV on a window._

_Cut to--_

_KITCHEN AREA – COUNTERTOP 1_

_Carmilla carries the box labelled 'PLATES' and roughly puts it on top of the countertop. It teeters on the edge before falling down. BROKEN PLATES sound._

_CARMILLA  
Shit._

_LAURA_  
(out of frame)  
Carmilla! Tell me that's not what I think it is. 

_CARMILLA  
It's not what you think it is!_

_Cut to--_

_KITCHEN AREA – CUPBOARDS_

_Laura is opening cupboards._

_LAURA  
Caaaaarrrmm! Have you seen my TARDIS mug?!_

_Cut to--_

_CARMILLA'S BEDROOM_

_Carmilla is sitting down on her bed, sipping from the TARDIS mug. Her eyes shift around guiltily as she replies--_

_CARMILLA_  
(quietly)  
…no... 

_Cut to--_

_RESUME DINING AREA_

_Laura picks up a cupcake printed boxers from the box labelled CARM'S CLOTHES._

_LAURA  
What is my underwear doing with your clothes?!_

_Cut to--_

_LIVING ROOM 2 – ASSEMBLE_

_Carmilla and Laura are on the floor trying to put together a coffee table. They fail miserably. Carmilla picks a part up and examines it while Laura stares at the instructions._

_CARMILLA  
I think this one goes with this._

_Carmilla picks up a random piece._

_LAURA  
No, Carm. That looks like the B2 piece. The F5 piece goes with F6._

_CARMILLA  
Laura, how can you even think that this is the F5?_

_Cut to--_

_HALLWAY TO THE LIVING ROOM_

_Laura grunts as she pushes the blue couch while Carmilla lies on it._

_Cut to--_

_KITCHEN AREA – COUNTERTOP 2_

_Carmilla opens a box. It's filled with cookies. She rolls her eyes._

_CARMILLA  
Laura, what did I say about your cookies?!_

_LAURA_  
(out of frame)  
I'll eat all of those. I promise! 

_CARMILLA  
That _ is _the problem!_

_Cut to--_

_LAURA'S BEDROOM_

_Laura tries to single-handedly carry the mattress. The mattress is on it's side and she's pulling it on top of the bedframe. She slips and falls down with a squeal. She gets sandwiched by the mattress and the bedframe._

_Laura cries for help from under the mattress, only her one arm is visible._

_LAURA_  
(muffled voice)  
Caaaaaarrmm! Heeeeeelllpp! 

_Cut to--_

_LIVING ROOM – COUCH_

_Carmilla is still lying on the couch. Laura jumps onto it from behind, landing between Carmilla's body and the backrest. She uses her feet to push Carmilla off before Carmilla could even react._

_Carmilla falls down with a yelp._

_Cut to--_

_RESUME LIVING ROOM 2 – ASSEMBLE_

_LAURA  
The illustrations clearly show that _ that piece  _you're holding is B1._

_CARMILLA  
Cupcake, I think you need glasses._

_Cut to--_

_HALLWAY 2_

_Carmilla is carrying Laura over her shoulders as she walks across the frame. Laura is flailing in her arms._

_LAURA  
Noooooooooo! My cookiiieees!_

_Cut to--_

_LIVING ROOM – FLOOR_

_Laura and Carmilla lie down on the floor upside down each other, exhausted._

_CARMILLA  
Why did I agree to live with you again?_

_LAURA  
Because you love me, and you know no one else will put up with your attitude._

_Laura smiles brightly. Carmilla gives her the seduction eyes._

_CARMILLA  
You're right about one of those things._

_Carmilla winks, leaving Laura to stare in confusion after her._

_LAURA  
What does that mean?!_

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay! another something stupid that I came up with. this time after watching too many Just Between Us videos because their skits are weird and relatable and just hilarious
> 
> also because i high-key want to see Elise and Natasha together in YouTube videos more so i'm basically dying for the duet :DDDD
> 
> also i don't know the proper way to write scripts so forgive me if it's very very wrong XD


End file.
